


Sunflower

by unedited_dictionary



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Asexual Character, Blindness, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Haki (One Piece), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, english is not my first language, i guess, i try to use logic where it doesnt belong, oc doesn't care about their pronouns much, should i put warnings here???, what the hell is beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unedited_dictionary/pseuds/unedited_dictionary
Summary: Life is a mess and being dragged into a pirate crew is definitely not making it any better. Especially when your captain's name is Monkey D. Luffy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. go with the wind

It was something the blonde should have expected. A pirate attack on the cruise ship they were stowing away in. They dragged both hands down their face with a groan as they heard cannonballs and people frantically running on the board, gunshots echoing everywhere. 

Popping the lid off of their barrel, they threw it to the ground and scanned the area. They brushed their hand through the blonde hair and jumped out of it, pulling their backpack with them. Thankfully, there was a very low probability of meeting someone with haki. The people on the Blues were freaked out by everything. Even something as small as devil-fruit. 

The stowaway looked around, spotting just provisions and few vine containers. They sighed. No gold. But who wouldn't go on a cruise ship like this to steal? 

\---

Somewhere on the other ship, a certain ginger stifles a sneeze, nearly blowing her cover. _Must be because of the dust. It's all around this damn place._ And so, the Alvida crew was going to become a few million Berri lighter. 

\---

The stowaway stretched their spine, making it crack sickeningly. They weren't exactly a tall person. They had a slim but muscular figure hidden under a black, worn hoodie and jeans. Their face was round with two green eyes smartly looking around the room. The mane of untamable blonde hair was cut short and pulled from their forehead with a white bandana, maroon patterns on it slowly fading out. They tightened the knot on it and let out a satisfied hum, sitting down and leaning onto the wooden wall.

The door to the storage room was suddenly slammed open and a burst of carefree laughter followed by a distressed voice interrupted the silence. "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! YES, FOOD!! Oh, which box should I chooose?!" The barrel child turned around and stared at the boy in a red vest that jumped down to them and didn't notice them in his euphoria.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" they both chorused, the boy, Coby gripping his head in his hands. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of the pirates!" The blonde couldn't help but smile a little.

"Blakeley Lilien. A stowaway. And an ex-lookout I guess." The boy blinked and jumped down, nearing their face with his hand placed under his chin. He tilted his head and they sweatdropped, pushing his face away with one hand. "Too close." The boy laughed and stretched around them to eat the apples he found in a box.

Coby was staring at them with wide eyes. "You're not gonna stop him, Lilien-san?!"

"Why should I? He's hungry." they shrugged, the boy's jaw dropping a little. The boy in a straw hat grinned at them with his cheeks stretched out because of all the food he managed to stuff them with. Lili laughed, sitting back down and listening to their conversation.

"Is this a pirate ship?" the boy asked between the food, making the lookout snort.

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by Alvida-sama." the cowering boy answered, nervously looking around as if something was about to jump through the walls.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Do you know if there are any boats onboard?" the boy, Luffy, continued to stuff his cheeks.

"I-I think so..." Coby stuttered. They perked up at the mention of a boat. Maybe they could tag along with them.

"My ship got swallowed by this huge whirlpool..." the straw hat began, the boy squeaking.

"That one?! No one could survive that!"

"Ah! It sure was a surprise!"

Luffy laughed and looked at the stowaway who was giving them an interested look.

"You're a pirate like them, Coby?" they spoke up, smiling and dusting their jeans off. The boy in question yelped and a frown appeared on his face.

"N-no. I went fishing in a boat from the outskirts of a town and it turned out it was heading to a pirate ship," he mumbled. "I've been forced to become a chore boy in exchange for my life." Before they could reply, the boy spoke up, making them fall into a fit of laughter.

"Man you're dumb and stupid."

"You are brutally honest..." the boy whined in defeat.

"If you don't want to be here, run away." Lili grinned, recovering from their laughter.

"N-No! I can't!" he mumbled. "Just the thought of Alvida-sama finding out makes my knees shake--"

"Then what's better. Dying while attempting to get away or being a chore boy for the rest of your life?" they kicked the boy lightly to make him stop squirming.

"Dying?!"

Lili sighed.

"If only I had the courage to drift on the sea in a barrel...there is one thing I would like to do, too..." The two hummed expressionlessly. "Uhm, what compelled you to set out onto the sea, Luffy-san, Lilien-san," he asked nervously, trying to lead the conversation away from him.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy grinned widely. The boy squealed again, the girl smirking.

"Pirate...King?!"

"Yep." Lili's hand went instinctively to their bandana, pulling it higher.

"You're a pirate?!"

"Yeah!"

"What about your crew?!"

"Looking for one." The pink-haired boy froze in shock.

"Pirate King is someone who obtains everything in this world!" the boy shouted, trying to recover. "That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power, the One Piece!" the boy screamed, waving his hands around. The ex-lookout froze. Someone above them was walking to where they were. The noise they were making attracted some attention and it seemed from the captain herself. The ravenette silenced the boy with a punch and they heard quiet tapping of heavy heels.

"I never once thought about it." They heard the boy next to them. "Do you suppose I'm able to do it too if I'm prepared to die for it?" The younger boy above stopped and looked down.

"Do what?"

"Do you think...Even I could join the Navy?" The footsteps above stopped. Lili tensed as their haki flared and caught the boy by his collar.

"-then I'll break out off here and catch even Alvida-sama--No! Alvida-"

Lili heard something swing through the air and jumped to the higher level, dragging the boy with them. The boy screamed and the ravenette widened his stance, ready for a fight.

"You're gonna team up with him to catch who?! Huh?! Coby!" the woman screamed, making the boy shiver. Lili sidestepped to avoid the swords that pierced through the wall, glaring at the woman.

"You don't look like the pirate hunter Zoro..." she grumbled, turning to the boy.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?!" she screamed towards the boy, putting her club back. The boy's knees started to shake.

"O-Of course t-that would-" Lili returned the woman's scowl, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Boa Hancock," she stated bluntly. "What of it? Got a memory problem?" The entire group froze and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"YOU BRAT!" Lili smirked, throwing the boy towards the ravenette and dodging the woman's club by jumping to the left. They then jumped back onto the club and ran up her arms, jumping high and landing gracefully on the deck, next to the two new friends.

"You take care of the woman, leave the others to me," they told the boy and heard him snicker. "Okay!"

One ran straight at them, swinging his sword to their neck. They stepped to the side and punched his neck, making him fall to the ground wheezing. Moving to the right, they avoided a blade from behind and buried their elbow below the pirate's ribcage, knocking the air out of him. Jumping back, the blades from four pirates missed them by a hair. They swung their leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to the pirate that jumped from above and sent him flying to his crewmates.

Lili laughed, but then ducked just in time so that they wouldn't be sent flying with the rest of the crew. "Hey! Watch it! AND I SAID I'LL HANDLE THEM!" they screamed at the boy, who rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry~!" 

"Luffy-san... what...are you?!" the boy stuttered.

"Me?" The ravenette grinned and stretched his cheek. "I'm a rubberman!" the teen smirked. A devil-fruit user right when they were thinking about how unusual they are around here.

"A rubberman?! You can't be serious!" the boy shouted before noticing who stood behind him and scurrying over to them.

"You've eaten a devil-fruit, haven't you?" the woman snarled.

"Yeah! Gomu-gomu no mi!" The boy's grin was making the woman frown.

"I've heard rumours about them. So they really do exist." She glared at the stowaway who was looking in the direction the crew was kicked off and fuming.

"You're skilled. Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Nope. I'm a stowaway."

"A stowaway?!" The barrel child laughed proudly.

"Well yeah, it's not like anyone here could beat me up for it!" they smirked and their eyes flew to the door that opened on Alvida's ship.

A ginger woman with a heavy-looking bag ran out, her eyes meeting the blonde's. She winked at them and the teen shook their head with an amused smile.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BRAT?!" They twirled to the side, the club smashing the deck instead of Lili.

"Leave her alone! You ugliest, most cragged hag ever!" A scream came from the pinkette, making the blonde double over with laughter.

Only the laughter from the two teens was breaking the silence as the boy continued his insults. The woman swung her club, the boy throwing the boy to the girl's arms and taking the hit. "That won't work!" he called out. "'cuz I'm rubber!" He threw the woman off balance, stretching his arm backwards.

"GOMU-GOMU NO," The fist came flying back, right into the woman's stomach. "PISTOL!" A scream could be heard and Alvida flew through the air, disappearing behind the horizon. The ex-lookout grinned and dusted their hands off.

"That is a ten," they said, making the boy laugh.

"Hey! Give Coby a small boat! He's gonna join the Navy!" Luffy glared at the three pirates on the other boat.

"R-Right!"

The stowaway's ears perked up at the cannonballs and they noticed a few marine battleships some way from the ship they were on. "Coby! There are Marines! You should join them!"

"Be reasonable!" the boy snapped, the ravenette already grabbing the stowaway by their backpack and jumping overboard before they could react. "DUMBASS!" 

They landed on the small boat right next to the ginger woman. "WHAT WAS THAT, NUMBSKULL?!" the stowaway snarled, hitting the boy over his head.

"YEOW! Lili! Stop that!"

"GROW SOME BRAINS!" they retorted, not noticing the snicker from the boat that was already sailing away from them. 

___

They were taking care of the helm, lost in their thoughts, when the boy snapped his fingers in front of them. "Hey! Hey, Lili!" That snapped them out of their trance, scowling as they saw the boy right in front of their face.

"Too close. What?"

"We're going to get Zoro to join my crew!" Their eyebrows shot up. Was this kid crazy? Didn't he just say he wanted to be a pirate? His train of thoughts was truly baffling. Then a more important realization hit them, making their eyes narrow.

"We? As of, you and Coby?"

"Nope! You and me. I just decided that I want you as a lookout!" Their nerves snapped in that moment.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT! THERE'S NO WAY I'M JOINING YOU, NUH-UH! FORGET ABOUT IT!" They were angry like they haven't been in years. The boy cackled, making them hit him with a paddle that was just laying around.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU BASTARD!"


	2. killer cut loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another victim to luffy's antics

Lili stared at the boy's overstuffed cheeks in disgust. "I already told you! I'm not gonna join you just because you said so!" The boy laughed, flipping a coin to the owner of the stand.

"Whatever! Let's go find Zoro!" The crowd immediately dispersed around them at the mention of the name.

"It seems like the word 'Zoro' is a taboo here," Coby whispered to the boy, who just waved it off. "Well, let's take a look at the base anyway." the rubberman smiled, ignoring the groaning girl behind him.

"You're gonna be a Marine, right?"

"Y-Yes...but I'm not ready yet." the sheepish boy smiled. "Rumour has it a guy named Captain Morgan is at this base and-" the crowd dispersed again, yelping in fear. 

The future captain laughed and put his hands into his pockets. "Man, what a funny town!" The lookout, however, seemed at guard, looking around the street nervously.

"It's weird, Luffy-san! I understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of a navy captain's name? I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Are you sure you didn't jump just for fun?" the ravenette mused, looking around with a smile.

"Nobody would do that!" the boy opposed with an angry voice.

"Yosh! We're here!" Luffy grinned, stating the obvious while staring at the iron gates of the base." The blonde just raised their eyebrows.

"I'm finally here!" the boy cried, rubbing his face to his arm. Lili looked at the straw hat that suddenly started climbing the wall next to the gate. They jumped up next to him and sat down, their legs on the other side.

"Luffy-san! Lilien-san! What are you doing?!"

"Now, where's this demon?!" Luffy grinned, oblivious to the fact the boy was shouting at him to get down from there.

"He's definitely not there. I'm sure he's in a prison cell or something..." the boy mumbled.

"There he is." Lili said blankly, pointing at the literally only thing in the opening, which happened to be a wooden cross. The bouncy boy jumped down and ran around to where they were sitting.

"You're right!" The younger boy's head poked out from behind the wall too.

"Yeah, right! He wouldn't be out-" he nearly choked on his spit when he looked to the training grounds.

"He can get out if we untie him!" the boy smiled at the other teen and pointed towards the man on the cross.

"D-Don't be stupid!" Coby screamed, probably resisting the urge to kick the boy.

"There's no telling what'll happen if we let him loose!"

"He doesn't have his swords." Lili piped up, the boy crying tears of despair.

"Stop helping him, Lilien-san!" 

"Hey, you guys!"

A very high-pitched scream came from Coby.

"You're an eyesore! Get lost!"

"Then don't look at us, drama queen!" the blonde shot back, already annoyed by the man. The boy backed away from them carefully to avoid a potentional attack.

"LILIEN-SAN!" 

A ladder was put against the wall next to the blonde and a small girl, Lili was guessing around six, climbed up and signed them to stay quiet. She handed the lookout a rope and slid down on it, carrying something over to the man. "Luffy-san! Stop her! She will be killed!" Lili's backpack shook a little as they slapped the boy over his head, not tearing their gaze from what was happening in front of them. If only they could hear what the man and the swordsman were saying.

The gate on the other side of the dusty place opened and a weird looking dude with a handful of bodyguards walked in. "It's not nice to be a bully!" he smiled slyly. "You seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro..." Lili turned to the ravenette.

"You ever saw a face you really want to punch? No reason, you just really don't like it." The boy grinned in response. They heard a distressed voice from the training ground and snapped their head to it, exactly at the moment the weird-looking man started stomping on the riceballs. Their eyes got colder. "Ah, there's the reason."

"Even the brat is afraid of my father." They heard the man say and grabbed a loose piece from the wall, rolling it around in their palm.

"Father?"

"This is Captain Morgan's son?"

The blonde man signed something to the marine, grabbing his collar. _He wouldn't--_ Lili's eyes widened in worry as he grabbed the small girl and pulled her up, ready to throw. "Luffy!" The boy let out a hum, stretching his arms and catching the child. The stowaway sighed in relief, jumping from the wall and walking to the man.

"What's the deal? You gotta stay here for a month or what?" He looked up and glared.

"You're still here, short stuff?" Lili's eye twitched in anger. "You know they're not going to hold up any promise they made, right?" they said slowly, green eyes wandering to the ropes.

"Hey are you really strong?" A goofy voice behind them said, making them sigh and facepalm.

"Mind your business!" the man snarled at the straw hat boy.

"If it were me, I would starve in three days!" the boy grinned, making the blonde sweatdrop.

"I got more spirit than you." 

_No...No, that's not how it works..._ they waved their hand.

"Heeh! What a strange person!" the boy grinned, taking Lili's shoulder, ready to start pulling them back.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" They looked around to the man, Lili's brows furring slightly. So far the man didn't really appeal to them. _What a freakin' knucklehead..._

"That," he nodded towards the riceballs that were stomped into the dust by the bratty marine.

"Could you pick it up for me?"

The rubber boy didn't hesitate and bent over for the muddy leftovers and poked them. "You want to eat this? They're full of mud," he exclaimed with a confused expression. "But I guess you can't be picky when you're hungry," he added immediately. The blonde watched the scene unfold with growing interest.

"Shut up. Just let me eat it." The boy threw it into his mouth and the lookout watched with sceptic gaze as the man nearly choked in disgust.

"You're a strange man."

"He is, right?" the boy grinned.

"Tell the little girl," the man recovered from his fit. "The riceballs taste very good. Thank you very much."

"Aww."

"Hahaha! Okay!" 

\---

"Really?!" the kid smiled as the blonde ruffled her hair.

"Yep! He ate everything!" The kid was smiling up a storm by now.

"Hm...I wonder if he is really that terrible like his reputation says..." Coby muttered, leaning forward on the box he was sitting on.

"He isn't!" the girl exclaimed, whirling around. "Big Bro didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the people in the town are scared." Her smile disappeared for a second. "He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf when it was running around and making everyone nervous..."

Luffy looked up and pursed his lips. "So you're saying that Zoro was arrested just because he killed that Helmeppo's wolf?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're right! Maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives isn't that much of a crime." The girl skipped over to them and sat down at the stairs.

"The only bad guys are the Morgans! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them." The blonde twitched when she leaned into their side. They looked at her and the kid's smile made them smile up too. They poked her nose softly.

"Boop!" they giggled and the child beamed. 

"WHO DARES TO RAISE HIS HEAD? I'LL TELL MY FATHER!!" The smile turned into a scowl. "Do you want to end up like Roronoa Zoro?! I will publicly execute him in three days!"

The man was stomping through the street with everyone bowing to him. The green eyes shone dangerously.

"Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" the young captain asked, hands already forming fists at his sides.

"I was only joking with him!" the man laughed. "Only an idiot would believe that!" he pursed his cheeks and laughed.

_"Let you go?! You really believed that?! How naive!"_

Two fists connected with the young man's face, knocking him back. Both the boy and the stowaway didn't move any further, glaring at the unconscious man they punched. "Luffy-san! Please calm down! You don't want to mess with the Marines!" The pinkette managed to hold the boy back before he could finish the man.

"Lili! I've decided!"

"Oh god..." they snorted.

"I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!"

The crowd went wild, people staring with their jaws dropped or covering their mouths in shock. "Y-You dare to hit me?! My dad hasn't even hit me once!" the marine babbled.

"And it shows." Lili snarled back, holding the boy's collar and glaring daggers at the man who started to run away, having to be nearly carried by his men.

"It's pointless to argue with these people." the boy huffed angrily.

"Big bro! Big sis! You were so cool! I would be scared to death!"

"Really? I should have hit him more then!" the boy laughed, sending a pout in the blonde's direction.

"You should have let me."

"Where's the fun in that, eh?" He snickered at their response. 

"Ri-Rika! Come here!" a woman, presumably the child's mother shouted, ushering her child into the house. The kid in question shot them one last frowny look, the two answering with grins and wave of their hands. As soon as the door closed, the younger boy freaked out.

"WE'RE DOOMED! THE LIEUTENANT MIGHT SEND HIS MEN AFTER US!"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes! I'm gonna go to Zoro!" He grabbed the stowaway by the shoulder strap of their backpack and began dragging them with him.

"STOP DOING THIS SHIT!" 

\---

"Yo!" The green-haired man glared at them.

"It's you again?"

"I'm Luffy! If I loosen up the ropes, then you're going to join me, alright?" the boy completely ignored the grumpy man.

"I told you clearly! I have things that I need to do!" His gaze turned directly at the young captain. "Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like pirates are." Lili saw the question in the boy's eyes long before he asked and drew in a long sigh.

"What's the difference? Everyone already thinks you're a bad guy."

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done anything in my life that I regret and it's gonna stay that way!" he snarled. "I won't become a pirate!"

Lili sighed again and zoned off, looking up at the highest tower where chaos was brewing. The boy ran off in it's direction and the girl smiled, their eyebrow twitching.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?"

"He's planning on sneaking into the base." the man answered the rhetorical question and they pulled out binoculars from their backpack.

"Not sure if 'sneaking' is the right word for it..." they said, letting out a bored 'ah' as the remains of the giant statue began falling down from the base.

They felt the pinkette getting over to them and giggled as they heard his talk with the swordsman. The bullet came without any warning and they caught the boy's collar, throwing him away before it hit him. A loud screech escaped his lips and he began patting his entire body immediately.

"I WAS NEARLY SHOT! I NEARLY DIED!"

"Shut up, you're okay."

"THEY ALMOST SHOT ME!" the boy continued to freak out and Lili sighed, folding the binoculars back to their backpack and standing in front of the two.

"They're coming. Coby, untie him." The boy was just about to do it when the swordsman wanted to stop him. The boy patiently explained everything and the lookout sighed as they saw Morgan's men surround them with the lieutenant in the front. They heard the man behind them curse and the boy whimper.

"How interesting... Are you three and that boy planning to cause a political upheaval?" the man roared, the soldiers readying their guns. "Roronoa Zoro...I've heard of you-"

"Hey, hey! Sorry to catch you monologuing, but isn't that arm of yours a bit impractical?" the small blonde called out, the small combat knife in their hand being a poor opponent for the guns that were cocked at them. The man flared with anger.

"FIRE!" he snarled and they smiled, side-stepping and letting the straw-hat boy take over the show. All bullets bounced off and he laughed.

"It's no use!" The crucified man stared at him with jaw dropped.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the one who will become the Pirate King!" the boy swiftly answered, grinning over his shoulder.

"Oh, and that's Lili."

"LAME INTRODUCTION!" 

"Which one of these is yours? I didn't know so I just grabbed all of them."

"They're all mine. I use three katanas." The girl smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure? Resisting the law will make you a wanted man with us."

"Whatever, rather than die, I'll become a pirate!" The boy beamed.

"Yay! A second crewmate!"

"A first one actually." the stowaway muttered, but it went ignored.

"Just get the ropes off!" the man scowled. 

They watched the scene with a deadpan expression. The marines ran at them with swords, meanwhile, the boy was arguing with the swordsman because he wasn't able to untie the knots. They sighed and their knife landed in the wood, cutting the ropes just in time. 

The man blocked all the marine's blades, keeping them at bay with his threat. "Hey. If I'm gonna become a pirate, my dream will come first. I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! Bad guy, good guy, it doesn't matter. As long as my name is known worldwide." he spoke up to the boy, who just casually nodded.

"Good! Since you wanna be the Pirate's King crewmember, If you can't accomplish something as small as that, then I'd be embarrassed as well!"

The man smirked and Lili sighed, retrieving their knife from the wooden pole. An order from the Lieutenant was heard, but before his men could complete it, they came crashing down from the boy's kick. The men began to retreat in fear, muttering and cowering.

"Whoever just said something, get a gun and kill yourself! I don't need useless soldiers! That's an order!" the man spat out, walking to the two. The blonde watched in awe as the men really turned their guns against themselves.

They felt anger lit up in their stomach. Their eyes shone bright blue and they zapped through the crowd, laying her hand on every man and leaving the swordsman and the young boy in awe. When they finished, they stepped back next to the young captain. One by one, the guns were dropped by the suddenly confused marines.

Sentences like: "What happened?", and "What was I about to do?" echoed through the execution field. A huge number of blue butterflies landed on their arm and they glared at the lieutenant.

"No man has the right to decide someone's fate. If you don't like it, you failed as a human being," they said darkly, glaring from under her straw-coloured hair. The huge man charged at them, being stopped by the rubber boy.

"I AM THE MARINE'S WORST ENEMY! IF YOU HAVE GUTS, THEN EXECUTE ME!" The crowd around them all turned their heads towards the fight in awe.

"LUFFY-SAN! DEFEAT THAT MARINE!" the pinkette shouted from behind them, shocking the stowaway slightly. They smiled, pocketing the knife again. That boy was going to be a great marine.

The fight was short cut by Helmeppo pointing his gun at the younger boy. "IF YOU WANT THIS GUY TO SURVIVE, THEN DON'T MOVE! IF ANYONE MOVES, I'LL SHOOT!" Some gasps were heard from the marines, Lili sighing, the butterflies settling in their hair.

"Luffy! I...I don't want to be in your way. I'm not afraid of death!" Coby screamed his expression calm.

"Okay...I know! Lili!"

"Yah. On it." 

The gun was kicked out of the man's grasp and he flew back, landing on his back with his eyes rolled back into his skull.

"That's that." the small blonde dusted their hands off and smiled at the boy. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

A soft thump was heard and they turned to see Morgan unconscious. The crowd went wild, drawing a laugh from the lookout.

"Everyone hated Morgan!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully and Lili rubbed her head, the butterflies flying up and setting back onto their arm. Another body landed on the dusty road and the two called out the swordsman name.

"Haha! More spirit my ass!"

_"Lilien-san!"_

\---

They watched in growing uneasiness as the boy shovelled the food into his mouth restlessly. "What are you? A black hole?" they sent a snarky comment, only making him laugh. 

After the heartfelt goodbye, the lookout had to sigh. They were stuck with the two biggest dumbasses on the smallest boat in the universe yet again.

"Hey, Lili!"

"What?"

This was starting to become a habit.

"Why do you have butterflies on your face?"

"YOU JUST NOTICED?!" the man snarled, making them laugh.

"I have a devil-fruit." "

Oh, cool. Which one?"

"Forget-forget one."

"What does it do?"

"Affects short-time memory."

"So it's a mystery power!"

"Yeah!" The man was already fuming.

"COULD YOU TWO STOP WITH THESE DEADPAN ANSWERS?!"


	3. sail the waves of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain ginger has been in the crew for five minutes and is already tired

"UUUUUUUUUGHHH! LILI!"

"WHAT."

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, sonnova-"

And so, the dingy sailed in such fashion. The blonde continued to frown from their place at the rudder and the two continued to bicker about the fact that the boy sailed without a navigator and also because they were just three hours out of the town and already without any food. 

"Geez...I've never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate!" The boy stared at the ranting man with an idiotic smile.

"How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this? You should hurry and find a navigator!" Luffy beamed and pulled out his fingers, counting his future crewmates.

"And a cook! And also a musician!-"

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!" Lili, for once, wasn't amused.

"How is a doctor not on your list?"

"I don't get sick." The blonde squinted their eyes and made a face.

"You don't...what?"

"I don't get sick! Me and my bro were always running around the forest on our Island and never got sick!" the boy explained and laughed. The lookout's jaw dropped and they drew in a breath to say something before deciding against it and shaking their head.

The sun was right above them when both of the males dropped onto the board and groaned. " _So_ _hungryyyyy_ _..._ "

"Shut up." The boy looked at the lookout, who was giving them a deadpan stare.

"What."

"You're not hungry? Wait- _hungryyyyyy!"_ the boy whined and rolled back onto his back.

"No. Not really."

"Monster."

"Coming from you it's almost funny!" they shrieked back, before blushing and hiding in her hoodie. This...this boy was so _frustrating._ It made them lose their nerves every damn time. They didn't want to admit to themselves that he was actually growing on them.

A shadow flew over their small ship and the trio looked up to see a bird. The boy jumped up, cheering all the way. "A bird! It looks tasty!" Zoro and Lili only raised their eyebrows.

"LET'S EAT IT!" 

"How are you going to eat it?" Zoro scoffed.

"Raw meat is dangerous. Even for someone who has an inhumane immune system." Lili helpfully added.

"I'll go get it! Watch!"

"Gomu-gomu no-," the boy grinned and his arms stretched to the ship's yard, making him fly into the air with great speed and a laugh. "ROCKET!"

The swordsman sat up and watched as the boy flew closer to the bird. "I can't believe he thought of that..."

"It's probably because there's food at stake." the lookout snorted and shook their head. 

A confused yelp echoed from above and the blonde blinked as they saw the boy getting caught by the bird's beak. "Yikes." "HUh?!"

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP! HELP!"

"YOU IDIOT!" the duo screamed as one and the man scrambled for the oars.

"LILI! HOLD THE RUDDER FIRMLY!"

"HURRY UP LAWNHEAD! IF IT DROPS HIM, HE'S TOAST!"

"Hey! Stop the boat!" The green-haired man looked over his shoulder to see three men waving at them.

"Huh? There are people in trouble too?" He looked at the blonde lookout, who just shook their head disapprovingly. Turning back to the men, he shouted,"We don't have time to stop! You guys have to jump on!"

"... _WHAT_?!" And so, they proceeded to nearly run the three swimmers over.

"Hey, you did it." the blonde greeted them with a smirk, the three screaming in anger at them.

"You better stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy-sama's territory." The three men threatened Lili with a knife, making them sneer and grit their teeth.

" _HUH?!_ "

" _EEEEEEEEEP!_ "

\---

The story made the lookout sigh and roll their eyes at the three rowing men. "How did you fall into a dumb trap like this? Aren't you supposed to be Buggy's crew?" 

"HEY!"

"That girl can predict the weather." Zoro hummed. "Wonder if she'd join us..." He looked at the blonde. 

"Who's Buggy anyway?" 

The pirates almost stopped rowing in shock. "Haven't you ever-"

"He's a smaller pirate in the East blue. A clown. Both literally and characteristically. Supposedly, he ate a Devil fruit, so you can imagine that those who meet him are really weirded out and scared." the stowaway finished for them and the men screamed.

"WOULD YOU STOP EMBARRASSING US?!"

"No." they snorted and the three cried in despair.

\---

"We're here!" the three laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of their heads.

"This town is empty," the small blonde frowned and turned their head to glare at them, "You made the folks run away, didn't you." 

" _EEEEP!_ "

"We were just raiding it!" 

"DON'T TELL HER DUMBASS! SHE'LL KILL US!"

 _"How about,"_ they smirked and dusted their hands off, "You lead us to your leader. Our-- _His_ dumbass captain seems to have gotten himself into quite the... _situation._ " they searched for the right words. The green-haired man looked at them uneasily.

"What does that mean?"

"He's tied up."

"THAT IDIOT! Wait, how do you know?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, swordbo- _ACK !"_ they had no chance to finish before the man smacked their head.

An enormous explosion followed by a smoke echoed through the town, the lookout only blinking and rubbing the goose egg on their head. "Yikes."

"IS THAT YOUR REACTION TO EVERYTHING?!" the swordsman snarled, glaring at the three who were just about to run away and throwing the blonde's backpack at their face. They caught it with a grin and snickered.

"It didn't hit anyone. But we should hurry."

They were easily leaving the swordsman in her dust, making him squawk in annoyance. "Wait up!"

"You're too slow!" they stopped and sniffed the air. "More cannonballs?" muttering to themselves quietly, they gave the man time to catch up.

"How can someone as small like you be so fast- _shit!_ " the man wheezed and Lili gave him a shit-eating grin.

"I spent eight years running to save my life." Zoro straightened up and blinked.

"I'm...sorry?"

"You up for a cool entrance?"

"Heh. Now we're talking."

_"Shave!"_

"Just how many of you are charging at her?" the man groaned, stopping the four men from hurting the girl behind him without even unsheathing his swords.

"ZORO! LILI!" the boy laughed happily and the man smirked, before snapping,

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED, BLONDIE?!"

"YOU SURVIVED, DIDN'T YOU?!" the lookout yelled from their place next to the ginger, who blinked in shock. She was sure they weren't there a second ago.

"Anyway, are you okay?" Nami blinked at the blonde...male? _...female??_ She had no idea and she was not going to busy herself with something so unimportant.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered, looking back at the unconscious pirates. "Just a little surprised."

"Ah, then everything is in order. Let me look at those burns real quick." they grabbed her hands and before she could protest, the blonde already disinfected them. 

"Yaaah! Thank goodness! You actually found this place!! Get me outta here!" the grinning idiot laughed and Nami felt cold sweat run down her spine. _These two are his crewmates?!_

"Is this your idea of having fun?! You get caught by a bird and when we finally find you, you're locked up in a cage?! _Stupid!_ " the swordsman sighed, staring at the straw hat.

The crowd of pirates began mumbling between each other and Nami froze as she looked up to get a good look at the swordsman who saved her life. Haramaki and three swords. "Pirate hunter Zoro...? I...don't understand." The blonde kid pat her shoulder.

"Come on. Stand up." 

Lili sighed in exasperation as the two monologued and then attacked each other. The clown with daggers and Zoro unsheathing all three katanas. The fight was short, but Lili's haki quickly flared in alarm.

"Huh?! This guy's weak!" the boy pouted. The lackeys began laughing and Lili pushed the ginger behind them, breathing in and screaming:

"ZORO! FIVE O'CLOCK!" The man had no time to react when the dagger stabbed him. 

"ZORO!" 

"WHAT?!"

Zoro quickly grabbed the hand with the dagger and threw it away. Lili dragged him away before the clown could stab him again. 

"THE BARA-BARA FRUIT!" Buggy roared, reassembling himself. "THAT'S THE NAME OF THE DEVIL-FRUIT THAT I ATE!" he laughed.  
"NO MATTER HOW YOU TRY TO SLICE ME UP, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I'M A SECTIONED MAN!"

"H-his body is back together!" the ginger gasped.

"Man, what a monster!" the _rubberman_ commented, making his comrades fall into silence. Well, maybe except, "Boy, that's the lamest thing I've ever heard. The clown outfit really suits your character."

Nami nearly fainted, Zoro blinked in shock and Luffy stared, before frowning.

"STABBING FROM THE BACK IS DIRTY! **YOU BIG NOSE!** "

The clown's rage was only fueled by the blonde kid's laughter, making him snap. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!" 

He flung his hand that was holding the knife towards the caged boy, making the others call out for him. 

"I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" the boy grinned, biting through the dagger. 

"Kick my ass...?" the man began, before booming out with laughter. Buggy's crew soon followed the suite and started laughing too.

"Zoro! Run away!" the ravenette shouted, making the three blink. " _Huh?!"_ A nod was exchanged between the two before the ex-pirate hunter smirked. "Okay!"

"Hey! Your friend came to rescue you and you're telling him to run away? What about you?!" Nami grabbed her head in confusion. She just couldn't understand these pirates!

"Stupid idiot! You think I'm going to let you go?!?" the man in a clown outfit screamed, lifting both his arms in the swordsman's direction. "BARA-BARA CANNON!"

The swordsman didn't even look behind him and the two blades were stopped by Lili and their own combat knives. "Got them!" 

"He's getting away!" 

The swordsman flipped the cannon with a pain-filled grunt just as the ginger was pulled behind it by the blonde. "GAAH! HE POINTED THE CANNON IN OUR DIRECTION!"

"WAIT, WAIT! THAT THING STILL HAS A "BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL" IN IT!" the older captain shrieked in fear.

"Light!"

"Right!" Nami didn't waste another second. She dragged the match over the box's cover and lit the fuse.

" _STOP IT--_ " 

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

"Let's not waste any more time here." Nami was starting to like the blonde kid's way of thinking.

"Who are you?" the swordsman turned to her, making her jump.

"I...I'm a thief." she answered, eyeing his wound with unease. Before she could continue, the caged idiot did it for her.

"She's our navigator!" 

"I NEVER AGREED! If you've got so much time to say these things, why not come up with a way to get out of the cage!" she screamed angrily. _Wow,_ she thought. _I haven't been this annoyed for quite a while..._

"Hey, that's a good idea!" A facepalm was heard from over where the blondie was standing and Nami really felt that. 

"No, it's okay. Just stay in the cage!" the swordsman smirked.

Lili made a sound of disgust as more blood sprinkled from Zoro's wound. "What a showoff." they muttered to themselves, pulling the frozen navigator out of her shocked state instead. "Hey, don't hang around here for too long or they're gonna catch you." The woman only nodded.

\---

"Gah! I don't have enough blood. I can't walk any further!" the green-haired man groaned, toppling to the ground.

"You shouldn't have made it all the way over here in the first place." the girl muttered, fixing the straps on her backpack. 

"What's with this dog?"

"Dog? Oh hey, a dog!" 

The lookout watched in amusement as it bit the boy's face when he poked it. "YOU STUPID DOG! LET ME GO!"

"IDIOT! BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" the swordman snapped right back before falling down again.

"Man, you two are really braindead..." Lili sweatdropped, sitting atop of the cage. 

"You two...What are you doing? If you just lay around, Buggy's crew will definitively find you!" Lili snapped their head towards the ginger, grinning at her. 

"Hey, our navigator!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

"I just came to repay you for saving my life back there." she sighed, throwing a key to the cage. The straw hat was a little slow to process.

"The key! You stole the cage key!" the ginger almost facepalmed. "Yeah...even if looking back at it it was a really dumb thing to do. I couldn't even steal any of the treasures." 

"Haha! The cage was such a problem! I thought we were gonna die from the headache it gave us!" 

"Phew...after making an escape like this. This is great!" 

The blonde blinked as the dog picked up the key and gulped. _We're fucked._

"AAAAH! YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!" 

"HEY! You people! Don't you dare do anything to Shushu!" the newcomer shouted, Lili only squinting their eyes at him.

"What."

"Shushu?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mayor Boodle!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Nooo, you can't post one fanfic to two sites!!"
> 
> haha, ctrl C, ctrl V and edit go brrrrrrr


End file.
